His Best Friend
by Steroshit
Summary: what if She was there from the beginning? one-shot


"Lexi, do I really have to do this?" Stefan Salvatore whined to his best friend Lexi Branson.

They were standing in the office of Mystic Falls High School trying to enroll Stefan. He wasn't happy about it.

"Do you want to find out who this girl is and find out why she looks like Katherine?" Lexi asked.

"Yes..."

"Then you need to do this."

Stefan sighed and nodded. The Secretary came back from the back room and didn't look happy. "Your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts."

Stefan looked to Lexi with worry. Lexi nodded softly and looked back to the Secretary and stared her deep in the eyes. "Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there."

Stefan waited nervously for the lady to look back over the papers.

"Well, you're right. So it is."

Lexi and Stefan looked to each other and smiled.

"Now, get to your first class. Don't be late." Lexi told him. "I'll see you back at the house."

"Yes, Mom." Stefan teased.

Lexi playfully slapped him. "Shut up and go!"

Stefan chuckled and headed to the restroom.

* * *

Just as he was about to run in Elena Gilbert came out crashing into him.

"Oh, Excuse me. Um... Is this the men's room?" he asked nicely.

He smiled when he saw her blush and start laughing nervously.

"Yes. Um…I was just um…I was just… It's a long story…"

She moved to the right to go around him, but at the same time he moved to the right to get out of her way. Then he moved to the left and she followed. Finally he just turned back against the wall letting her through.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

He just smiled and nodded. Elena walked off and Stefan had this huge grin on his face. Elena was the girl he was trying to get to know and she always made him smile.

All through class he couldn't take his eyes off her. Every now and then she'd look at him and smile but then quickly look away, he never once looked away. He just watched her completely admiring all the little things she did.

* * *

After school Stefan knew Elena was headed to the cemetery to write in her journal. Her parents had died in a car crash and she's been visiting them and writing ever since. He gave her some privacy of course. He kept his distance until suddenly she came running toward the exit as fast as possible. She tripped and fell but before he could go help her she stood up and continued to run. Once again she crashed right into him.

"Are you ok?" he wondered.

"Were you following me?" she asked panting heavy.

"No, I…uh… I just… I saw you fall." He stuttered out looking for a good answer to her question. She didn't believe him through.

"And you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery?"

"I'm visiting family."

"Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog, It's making me foggy and then back there, there was this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock?"

Stefan had to try hard to not laugh at her rambling. Lucky for him she laughed at herself which made him smile. Her laugh was the most beautiful sound he ever heard.

"I'm Elena Gilbert." She said almost shyly.

He smiled at her shyness. "I'm Stefan Salvatore."

"I know. We have History together…"

"…And English and French."

"Right."

Stefan noticed a small leaf in her hair and reached forward to pull it out.

"Thanks. Nice ring." She said with a smile.

"Oh. Um...It's a family ring. I'm kind of stuck with it. It's weird, huh?

"No, no. It's just...I mean, there are rings and then there's that."

He smiled at her answer but then something burned his nose. A strong smell he hoped he never smelled especially coming from her. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"What?" she asked, surprised by the sudden change of topic.

The smell was getting stronger and harder to fight off. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Oh, uh…I don't know..." She went over a rock and put her foot up and rolled up her pants leg and there on her ankle was blood. The sweet, sweet, red, tasty blood. "Oh! Look at that. That is not pretty... You ok?"

Stefan felt his face changing and looked away. "You should go. Take care of that." That was the last thing he said before he took off in a run. He had almost lost control, something that hadn't happen in years. Once the smell was gone and he was in control again he let out a sigh of relief. Then he headed into the woods for a hunt.

* * *

When he got home he ran right to Lexi.

"Lexi, it happened! The one thing I feared most about coming home again, happened!"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, Stefan. What happen?"

"She fell and cut her leg, there was blood…lots of it."

Lexi's eyes went wide. "What happen?"

"I ran, it was the only thing I could think of to do. I ran!"

"Good, as hard as it was you still fought off the blood lust and for that, Stefan. I'm proud of you. Don't worry, Elena will understand. Blood makes tons of people squeamish."

He just sighed and nodded.

"Look, we came back home so you could get to know Elena, we both believed you were ready. If you're not tell me and we can leave and go anywhere else. Elena will still be here by the time you get back." Lexi said seriously. "You'll never forgive yourself if you slip up again."

"I know." Stefan sighed again. "But I want to stay. I need to stay."

Lexi sighed but nodded. "Ok, then we will stay."

"When she fell she dropped her journal and I'm going to return it to her tonight. Will you come with me?"

Lexi smiled and nodded. "Of course, but first, make sure you're filled on animal blood. Do not go anywhere near Elena until you're filled."

Stefan nodded. He had a good feeling about tonight and it made him smile.

* * *

Later that night Lexi and Stefan went to Elena's house to return the journal. They were just about the knock when the door was pulled open and Elena almost ran into them. "Oh…"

"Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was... strange."

"No worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish."

Lexi and Stefan shared a look and smiled softly at each other and looked back to Elena. "Um, something like that. How's your leg?"

"Oh, it's fine. Just a scratch, barely. How did you know where I lived?"

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw."

Lexi elbowed him in the side. Stefan reached into his back pocket and pulled out her journal. "Um, I thought you might want this back."

Elena's eyes went wide and took the journal into her hands. "Oh, I must have dropped it. I…Thank you."

"Don't worry, I didn't read it."

"No? Why not? Most people would have."

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine.

"You keep a journal?"

"Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important.

"Yeah…oh sorry, I'm Elena, are you a friend of Stefan's?" Elena asked Lexi as they shook hands.

"Oh yeah! Elena, this is my best friend in the whole world Lexi Brandon. Lexi, this is Elena Gilbert." Stefan said.

"Nice to meet you."

"You as well."

They all smiled. "Uh…excuse me a minute. You don't have to wait outside."

She was gone after that.

"I'm fine." Stefan called into the empty doorway.

"Awkward." Lexi teased.

"Shut up." Stefan laughed.

Elena returned with her jacket and purse.

"Did we catch you at a bad time, are you going somewhere?" Lexi asked.

"I'm just meeting a friend. Would you two like to come?"

They looked to each other for a minute and smiled and nodded at Elena.

* * *

They arrived quickly at The Grill and a boy they've never met before walked over.

"I'm Matt, nice to meet you." The boy said.

"Stefan and this is Lexi." Stefan said shaking his hand.

"Hey." He said to Elena.

Elena returned the hello but Stefan could feel the tension and thought best not to ask about it.

Elena led them over to the table where they met Bonnie and Caroline. Elena's best friends. Caroline was kind of talkative and was quizzing Stefan to now end.

"So, you were born in mystic falls?"

"Yes, but then I moved when I was still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

"My parents passed away." Stefan answered softly. Hoping they didn't ask how it happen.

Every looked to Elena. She looked to Stefan with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry." She said seriously. Do you have any siblings?"

"Lexi is the closest thing I have to a sister. The others I don't really talk to. I live here with my Uncle."

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow. It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie said changing the subject which Stefan and Elena were both grateful for.

"Are you going?" Stefan asked Elena.

"Of course she is." Bonnie answered with a smirk clearly trying to set them up.

Elena gave her a glare and smiled at Stefan and nodded. "Yes, I'm going."

"Great, I'll see you there then." Stefan smiled back at her.

* * *

After a great time and meeting new friends Lexi and Stefan headed home. It seemed to take forever because Lexi was teasing Stefan the entire time.

"Oh, Elena, are you going to the party?" She mocked in her best manly voice. "Oh Elena I didn't read your journal because I didn't want you to read mine. Oh Elena, I'd love you come out with you tonight thank you for inviting me!"

"All right, all right." Stefan laughed. "Enough."

Lexi laughed harder. "You are being so obvious, Stefan. Even Caroline and Bonnie could tell you liked her."

"She just lost her mom and dad, Lexi. She's not ready for a relationship."

"Ok, whatever you say." She teased not believing him.

* * *

They went into the house and Stefan went to get changed when his Uncle Zach walked in with the newspaper. "You promised."

Stefan took the paper and looked at it confused. "This was an animal attack."

"Don't give me that. I know the game. You tear them up enough; they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control!" He answered back.

"And I do." Stefan promised.

"He does, Zach, Stefan is in control now. He has been for over 30 years now. This wasn't him, he's being honest."

But Zach didn't believe Lexi. "Please, Uncle Stefan. Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, It's just going to stir things up."

"It's not my intention." Stefan promised him.

"Then what is? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?"

"I don't have to explain myself."

"I know that you can't change what you are. But you don't belong here anymore."

"Where do I belong?"

"I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake."

Zach left and Stefan sighed sitting on the bed. "Maybe Zach is right. Maybe I did make a mistake. I never should have come home."

Lexi sat next to him and rubbed his back. "Stefan, you've spent the last…over 30 years, turning your life around, changing for the better. You came back to your home so you could start a fresh life here. So you could get to know Elena and start a life with her. If you leave you'll never be able to do that and all the hard work you put into changing will be for nothing. Don't listen to Zach, he's scared and confused. This is your home and you have every right to come back to it!"

Stefan looked to her and smiled. "You're right. Thanks, Lexi."

"No problem. Just remember you deserve to be just as much as Zach does."

Stefan smiled and nodded finally believing her.

* * *

At school the next day Mr. Tanner was on a war path. "The battle of willow creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?"

She didn't have the answer, nor did Matt have the answer. Elena got the wrong answer too and Mr. Tanner went after her. Stefan felt like he should say something, but Elena didn't know he knew about her parents and he had to keep it that way. So the best thing to do was make this guy happy and answer his question that is just what he did. "There were 346 casualties, Unless you're counting local civilians."

"That's correct. Mister..."

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at mystic falls?"

"Distant."

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner."

Mr. Tanner glared at him as the students giggled and snickered. Well, that was one way to make the teacher hate you. Stefan thought. At least he got his point across.

* * *

As class let out Elena and Stefan decided to walk to their next class together and Stefan decided to see if she'd open up about her parents.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked carefully. "When Mr. Tanner said that he went easy on you last year for obvious reasons…what did he mean?"

"Um…" Elena looked down to her hands and didn't speak for a minute. "I don't know what you're talking about. Mr. Tanner didn't say that to me."

"My mistake, I'm sorry."

"No worries." Elena smiled.

Stefan let the topic go. When she was ready she'd tell him everything, he just knew it.

* * *

Later that night Stefan and Lexi arrived at the party. Stefan looked around and didn't see Elena anywhere.

Lexi just giggled. "Listen, Stefan, you'll find the answers to everything."

Stefan focused on hearing Elena and then he did. She was talking to Bonnie about…him?

Lexi giggled. "Oh Stefan she thinks you're kind of pretty. How sweet." She teased poking him in the side.

"Cut it out, Lexi!" Stefan groaned slapping her hands away.

"They're wondering where you are. Go over there." Lexi encouraged.

"I will…later. She's talking to Bonnie."

"Trust me, Stefan, you're going to want to leave."

"Not yet, it's not the right time."

"Perfect!"Caroline squealed as she walked over to them. "So you have time for a drink." She grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

Lexi laughed at his pleading help face. "Next time listen to me!" Lexi shook her head and went to get a drink of her own.

Once Stefan was released from Caroline's clutches he headed over to Elena.

"Hey, you made it." Elena smiled when she saw him.

"Yeah, Lexi is around here too."

"Cool, I'll have to make sure I say hi."

Stefan nodded. "So let's go for a walk, show me around The Falls."

Elena smiled and they walked away from everyone else. When it was quiet enough Elena finally spoke. "You know, you're kind of the talk of the town."

"Really? Why me?" He asked with a small smile.

"You're the Mysterious new guy."

"Hmmm, well you have the mysterious thing going, too. Living in sadness."

She tensed but didn't show it. She gripped the cup she was holding a bit tighter. "Wha-what makes you think I'm sad?" she asked.

Stefan could hear the nervousness in her voice suddenly. "Well, we did meet in a graveyard…"

"Yeah…well wait; technically it was the men's room." She said trying to joke and the change the subject but Stefan didn't let her. She sighed softly and looked to the ground finding the dirt much more exciting. "You don't want to know, it's not party chit chat."

"If I didn't want to know I wouldn't have asked. Plus I've never been good at party chit chat." He said giving her a small wink making a small smile appear on her lips. But it vanished quickly.

"Last Spring…" she started slowly keeping her eyes on the ground as they continued to walk. "My parents' car drove off of a bridge…" She stopped as they came to a small bridge in their path. Stefan stopped next to her. "… Into the lake. And I was in the backseat and I survived, but... They didn't…" A few tears filled her eyes as she forced them back. "That's my story."

Stefan started to walk forward but she didn't move so he turned back to look at her. He looked right into her eyes. "You won't be sad forever, Elena."

She nodded and smiled softly.

He nodded his head passed the bridge. "Come on."

She shook her head. "I…I can't. Bridges, water, cars…I can't." she said still looking at the ground. Stefan smiled softly and put his hand out toward her. "Trust me, come on."

Elena looked to him then to his hand.

"Trust me; I won't let you get hurt. You'll be fine."

Elena inhaled and exhaled a deep breath; she nodded and took his hand. They slowly made their way across the bridge. Elena started to breath heavy.

"Shhh, I've got you." Stefan told her. "I won't let you get hurt, trust me."

Elena calmed down and they made it across. Elena smiled at him. "Thank you, I haven't been able to cross any bridges since the accident."

"It was my pleasure."

They both smiled at each other and Elena blushed quickly looking away feeling the butterflies tickle her stomach. She took his hand and with a smile led him back over to the middle of the bridge and leaned against the rail. He smiled at her new bravery but decided not to say any more on the subject and change it. "I like Bonnie, she seems like a good friend."

"Best friend in the world." Elena smiled.

"And Matt can't keep his eyes off you." Stefan said noticing Matt watching them like a Hawk.

"Matt is that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more."

"And…"

"And then my parents died and everything changed…" Elena got quiet again before she answered "…Anyway, Matt and I…together we just…I don't know, It wasn't, um... It wasn't..."

"Passionate?" Stefan guessed.

"No. No, it wasn't passionate..." Elena smiled at him glad to finally find someone who understands her.

They both shared a smile falling more and more in love by the second. Stefan didn't even realize his face transforming until Elena said something.

"Hey, are you ok? Your eye is turning red."

He quickly looked away and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, sorry, just an allergy I guess. Are you thirsty? I'm going to get a drink. He grabbed her cup and quickly walked off leaving Elena there alone and confused.

* * *

Stefan found Lexi and ran over to her. "Help, did you bring it?"

Lexi nodded and they rushed back to hide behind the trees in the dark so nobody could see. Lexi reached into her purse and pulled out a bottle of animal blood. Stefan grabbed it from her and drank it quickly.

"What happen?" Lexi asked.

"She saw my eyes changing. I had to get out of there and fast!"

"Does she know?"

"No, I told her it was an allergy."

"Good cover, are you ok now?"

Stefan handed her back the empty bottle and nodded. "Thanks."

He handed her back the bottle and rushed back over to where he saw Elena.

"I was wondering who abducted you." She teased.

"Sorry, was just getting some allergy medicine. I'm fine now."

Elena smiled. "I'm glad you're all right."

Then she sighed. "You've got to be kidding me."

Stefan turned to see what she was looking at. A drunk boy stumbled by. "What is it?"

"My brother."

"The drunk one?"

"That's the one. Excuse me.

"Do you need help?"

"Trust me you don't want to witness this."

With that Elena rushed off into the woods. Stefan sighed.

Suddenly Lexi came running over to him.

"We need to leave."

"What? Why? Elena isn't going to be gone forever."

He was about to walk away when Lexi grabbed his arm. "Wait, you smell that?"

Stefan froze and nodded. "There is too much."

"We've got to go." Lexi said pulling on his arm. "You'll never gain her trust if you lose it, come on!"

Stefan nodded and rushed away with Lexi.

* * *

They ran back into the house to see Zach. "What happen?" he asked.

"Someone else was attacked tonight and it wasn't me." Stefan said.

He went back upstairs to his room. Lexi followed behind him. They closed his door as he sighed. Neither of them knew what to do. Who was this other vampire, what were they doing in Mystic falls?

Suddenly a black crow came flying into the room. Lexi and Stefan shared a look. That could only mean one thing. They turned around to see someone standing on Stefan's balcony. "Damon." They both said at the same time.

"Hello Brother."

Stefan glared at his brother, as Lexi put her hand on his arm to keep her calm. "The Crow's are a bit much, don't you think? Lexi asked.

"You should wait and see what I can do with the fog." He smirked.

"How long have you been here?" Stefan asked stiffly, angrily.

"I couldn't miss your first day back to school now could I? Your hair is different. I like it." He smirked once more.

"It's been 15 years, Damon. Why are you suddenly back here?" Lexi asked.

"Thank goodness. I couldn't stand another day in the 90s."

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked again.

"I wanted to see my baby brother." Damon said in mock type tone.

"You hate small towns, they're boring." Stefan told him.

"I've been keeping busy."

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's not like you." Lexi said.

"No it's not, but it does pose as a problem for you two."

"Why are you here…now?" Stefan asked once more hoping for an answer.

"I could ask you the same question, but I'm pretty sure I can answer that in one little word…Elena."

Stefan glared at him after he said that. He knew about Elena she was now in danger and it was all because of him.

"You know Elena…she's a dead ringer for Katherine. Tell me, is it working Stefan, being around her, does it make you feel alive?" Damon asked as he started to mock his brother.

"She is not Katherine." Stefan growled.

"Well let's hope not. We both know how that ended. So, tell me, Stefan, when was the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

Stefan chuckled and shook his head. "I know what you're doing and it's not going to work."

He went to turn away when Damon grabbed him and stared to hit and shove him as he spoke to his brother. "Come on, don't you crave a little?"

"Stop." Stefan ordered.

Damon continued to shove Stefan with each new sentence.

"Let's do it, together. I saw a couple girls out there, or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena!"

"I said stop!" Stefan growled and yelled.

"Damon enough!" Lexi said. She knew Stefan was only seconds from losing and if Damon kept this up someone was going to get hurt, mainly Stefan.

But Damon continued to taunt Stefan. "Imagine what her blood tastes like! I can."

That was all it took. Stefan's face transformed and he lunched at his brother. "I SAID STOP!" They both went out the bedroom window.

Stefan groaned as he stood up in pain. Downside to his diet, he actually felt pain.

"That was good."

He turned to see Damon sitting perfectly unharmed on a bush. He continued. "I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face…" He growled fakely actually more like a lion than a monster. "…thing. It was good." Damon laughed. He actually found this funny.

Stefan was angry and hurt now. "It's all fun and games to you isn't it? But wherever you go people die."

"Well that's a given." Damon said with a shrug.

"Not here, I won't allow it." Stefan told him strongly.

"I'll take that as an invitation." Damon said with his famous smirk yet again.

Stefan sighed defeated. "Damon, please, after all these years will you give it a rest."

Damon chuckled. "I promised you a life of misery. I'm just keeping my promise."

"Just stay away from Elena." Stefan warned.

"Hey, where is your ring? You know the sun is going to rise soon."

Stefan didn't even notice Damon had taken his ring till right now. He panicked

"Oh relax, it's right here." Damon said opening his hand to reveal Stefan's ring.

Stefan took it back quickly before he had time to take it back. Then Damon grabbed her by the neck and lifted him off the ground and threw him into a nearby wall and growled angrily at him. "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again." With that Damon got up and walked away.

Lexi came running out and over to Stefan. She helped him stand up and brought him back inside.

"Are you all right?" Lexi asked him.

"Fine, I'm healing." Stefan answered softly.

"You know that isn't what I mean." Lexi told him sternly.

Stefan sighed and shook his head. "No, but I don't know what to do about Damon. I think I need to be alone."

"You going to write?" Lexi wondered.

Stefan nodded. "It helps me clear my head."

Lexi nodded. "Don't hesitate to talk things over with me."

"Thanks, Lex. I love you."

"Back at you."

They shared a hug and Lexi left the room. Stefan sighed and closed the door. He started to write in his dairy. He soon found out it wasn't much help at all. He decided to go for a walk. He didn't know where he was going but he figured he'd let his heart lead the way.

* * *

He wound up standing in front of Elena Gilberts house. He looked up to see Elena sitting at her window ledge writing in her diary making him smile. She turned and they locked eyes. He singled to go down and unlock the front door to meet him. She quickly ran downstairs to obey.

She opened the door and they both smiled softly at each other. Stefan spoke first. "I know it's late. But, uh... I needed to know that you were ok."

Elena sighed and looked to the ground and then looked back up at him. "You know, for months, that's all anyone's wondered about me, if I'll be ok."

"What do you tell them?"

"That I'll be fine." She answered softly.

"Do you ever mean it?"

Elena was quiet again for a moment before she gave the most honest answer she had ever given anyone, even family members. "Not once." Why she was suddenly opening up to this guy she didn't know but it felt right.

"Funny, that's how I felt when my parents died."

They both shared sympathetic looks with each other.

"It's warmer inside; we can talk, would you like to come inside."

 _An Invitation._

"Yes." Stefan went inside and she closed the door.

* * *

They went upstairs to her room and sat down on the bed.

"You know," Stefan started softly. "My mom was killed in a car crash when I was little. I was in the back seat too."

"Did you wake up in the Hospital…alone?" she asked.

He nodded. "Wondering what happen and where my mom was."

Elena nodded softly. She had never been so open about what happen after the crash with anyone. But opening up to Stefan was so easy.

"It's scary isn't it?" Elena asked.

Stefan nodded.

"And your sibling, the one you no longer talk to."

"Toughed it out, put on brave face for my dad and me."

"Yeah," Elena nodded looking down to hands. "I know that. It's what I feel I have to do with Jeremy. I'm doing a great job; he's doing drugs, drinking."

"Elena, you're doing fine. Everyone deals with things in different ways. You and I write and your brother does everything to block that pain to hide it."

"That's not fine, Stefan. He is 16 years old and he is addicted to drugs and drinks none stop."

"Yes, for now, but it will stop. Elena, I promise you it will stop."

"How do you know?"

"Because my brother handled my mother's death the same way."

Elena sighed. "How did you help him?"

"I just kept reminding him that he didn't need to be brave for me and that if he wanted to cry and grief I'd be there for him. He laughed in my face about it more than once but then one day...finally he broke down crying. He was alone but I heard it. He started to say how sorry he was to our mom and how much he loved her and missed her. He promised her he'd never have another drink until he was of legal age and he never did drink again and then he spent his time helping me grief. So yeah right now your brother is in a bad place. But he will bounce back and stop. Just give it time. Just always remind him that you're there for him and you want to help him and you always will be there for him no matter what."

Tears filled Elena's eyes. "I've tried so hard to be strong for Jeremy but it hurts so much."

"So stop. At least for tonight. Let me be the brave one. Let me be there for you. You don't ever have to be brave in front of me. I want you to always be honest about the way you feel."

Elena didn't wait another second before she fell face first into his chest and just cried hysterically. It was the first time she really cried since her parents died. Stefan held her and just let her cry.

It was hard but Elena finally opened up to someone. They spent the whole rest of the night talking about Elena's passed and her parents death.

Suddenly Elena wasn't feeling so sad anymore. Suddenly...she felt good.


End file.
